Paranoid Thinking
by 5uck3r4pun15hm3nt
Summary: Set immediately after "Daphne hates Sherry". What I would have liked to happen    Niles' POV  N/D
1. Chapter 1

Set immediately after "Daphne hates Sherry".

* * *

I couldn't bare to see her again tonight, not after getting as devastatingly close as we were a mere half hour ago, so I took a few moments to sit in Frasier's empty room and contemplate the evenings events. How could I forget about my prescription pad? I had gotten so close, so frustratingly close to her and then I blew it through my own incompetence. Tonight was my chance, I mean I knew she didn't share my feelings exactly, quite the understatement there I might add, but I could have at least shown her how I felt and in time she could have grown to love me, one way or another I would have won her heart. Daphne loving me, oh it is taking all my effort not to get lost in that thought. But Frasier's insight tweaked my curiosity, even if it was a little too Freudian for my liking, stating that I knew it was wrong to take advantage of Daphne and so that was the reason I drove her back to Frasier's apartment. It pains me to admit that I actually think he could be right. I mean there is just no way I could have simply 'had my way' with Daphne, not while she was coming to me for comfort and in such a vulnerable state too.

Sitting on the corner of Frasier's bed I heard a door close, dad and Sherry must have resigned to their bedroom and hopefully Daphne to hers. Eddie ran through the room towards the bathroom and I decided to escape another of Frasier's lectures so I started meandering towards the kitchen to make a quick coffee to go, God knows I needed something to perk me up for the drive home that I had to look forward to. All the while struggling past the dark and unearthly thoughts that kept showing themselves when thinking about tonight, Daphne on that couch, in that dressing gown, all hot. God, it is currently impossible to keep track of which are fact and which are fantasy. These thoughts, however, must be overcome because, for some unknown reason, tonight Daphne wanted me and I had to understand why. But could Daphne have really wanted me? I mean if it was simply about the sex surely she wouldn't have thought me as her first choice, well not unless there is a slight underlying attraction on her part. Whether she is fully aware of it or not there just must be a spark of something, no matter how small it may be. Arriving at the kitchen I decided against coffee, I felt the sooner I fall asleep the better. Water should suffice, actually I better make that a scotch, it might make the rest of the evening more bearable, and the daydreaming more real. Two glasses later and I could feel my body finally ready for rest, I was becoming relaxed again. Well there was no way I could drive home now, I could get a cab and pick up my car in the morning or on the other hand I could stay on the couch and make sure I'm up and out before anyone else notices their new lodger in the living room. Hmm...Cab it is! Finding my balance again as I slipped down off the stool took a moment or two, then I set off for the front door. Walking through the darkened living room the scotch made itself known. Damn, why didn't I wait until I was home to drink? What a rash and impulsive act that was.

Oh my God.

I collapsed onto the couch and inadvertently hit myself in the head a little too hard. "A rash and impulsive act", that's what she called it. Daphne thought that I couldn't control myself with her, she genuinely thought that I could easily take advantage of her for my own ill-gotten gain. Was it obvious how desperately I craved her? Did she sense my true feelings for her? I had to find out. Checking my watch I saw that it wasn't too late, she might still be awake. Spending an entire night with these questions in my head would be unbearable. Walking over to her bedroom door I was sure she would hear my pounding heart from the hallway. Quietly clearing my throat and pleading that this was not simply paranoid delusions brought on by the drink, however I was becoming thankful for the liquid courage that it also provided. The strength it took to raise my hand to the door was tremendous. Constant thoughts of the sleepless night awaiting me if this matter wasn't resolved forced my hand into a fist and then to the two light taps on the wood.

No answer. Before I could plan a coherent spiel, my mouth had gotten ahead of itself and out stumbled an embarrassingly broken sentence.

"Daphne, it's me, um...if you're still awake would you mind if I could...just er, talk to you for a moment..or two..please?"

Speaking in a tone that wouldn't wake her but she could hear if she was still awake. A moment passed, she must be asleep. Just as I was about to turn I noticed the dim slither of light coming from under her door, she must be awake. The only reason she could be awake in her room and still not answering the door was because she must be avoiding me. My breathing got heavy, I started panicking, oh no. I've lost her! I can't let this happen, my Daphne unable to even talk to me.

No, I pulled myself back from these thoughts and whilst inadvertently shaking my head slightly I came up with other reasons she hadn't answered her door. Maybe she fell asleep with the light on, or she was in the bathroom, that must be it. Or maybe Daphne could be showering, or drying herself, or starting to relieve her own tensions...

"Dr. Crane? Are you alright?"

I hadn't even noticed her opening the door, standing there in a towel. I felt my face burn at both my previous thoughts and to her attire. Her wry smile showed me that she noticed. Damn those relentlessly irreverent bad thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have drifted...um...Daphne about tonight, are we stil-"

"Look Dr. Crane, I'm sorry for imposing myself on you tonight."

As I was about to tell her how flattered I was that she came to me tonight she put her hand on my chest, causing me to fall silent as I couldn't help but take a small, sharp breath and clench my jaw.

* * *

Please R&R =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Crane, before we carry on this conversation would you mind if I popped myself into something a little more appropriate?"

Struggling to ignore her hand on my open-shirted chest I managed to stumble out an "Oh, of course! How silly of me to-"

"Well do come in then" And with that Daphne walked into her bedroom leaving the door open as an obvious invitation for my joining her. I took a few, slow steps into her room so as to allow for a quick retreat at the first sign of any misinterpretation I had made of the situation. Surely she didn't want me _in _here whilst she got dressed? And what exactly did she mean by "something more appropriate"?

"If you wouldn't mind closing the door, your brother's not too fond of me disturbing him at this time of night."

I couldn't help but think what on earth must she have planned to suggest we might disturb Frasier? However I felt obliged to obey and closed the door, quietly.

"Well, I won't be a minute. You know I haven't had a second free this evening, I still haven't had a chance to take me bloody pills!" Daphne smiled and exited to her bathroom to get changed.

Ah, I forgot she had an en-suite. I couldn't help but smirk a little, of course she wouldn't get changed in front of me.

I then noticed she had left the door ever so slightly ajar.

She is actually trying to torture me, I just know it. Tearing my eyes from the door I began glancing nervously around the room, unable to decide whether to sit on her bed or to simply pace around her room until her return.

"You can still talk to me you know, I can still hear you in here. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Daphne stated as she poked her head around the bathroom door before disappearing again. It was as if she could sense my uneasiness. But I cannot understand how she is so calm! Surely she knows that I'm here to discuss what happened tonight.

"Well, um...Daphne. I just wanted to make it clear that...well...that I saw how..." God I've never had so much trouble finding the right words, thankfully it's easier than if Daphne were in the same room as me right now.

"Well Daphne I saw that you were feeling vulnerable tonight and I-"

The bathroom door started opening slowly, Daphne came into view wearing a vest top and sweats, when I saw the pained look on her face I couldn't continue.

"I was vulnerable was I?"

At this moment I wanted to embrace her so desperately, she looked so offended and it was entirely my fault.

"Daphne, please, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just-" I said, reaching for her hands to calm her down, luckily it seemed to calm me down too and it was suddenly much easier to find my words. "I just wanted you to know that wherever tonight led us I would never have taken advantage of you."

"Oh..."

Daphne began to blush terribly, she barely tore her eyes from the floor as she took a step back causing me to release her hands. Seeing my angel's face drop caused my heart to break a little, but I couldn't quite make out how she was feeling, surely she's not disappointed? Quick, think, cheer her up!

"I mean not that I didn't want to of course! You're obviously very attractive but...um...and it's not that I'm saying you were easy tonight or anything! Of course not! What I mean is we're good friends aren't we? And I wouldn't want to spoil it...not that you're not worth the risk! I think that any man who has you is most definitely the luckiest man alive!"

Daphne's face showed a look of both shock and bewilderment. Ah, how do I tell her she's so precious to me without scaring her off?

"I just want you to be assured in knowing that you're always safe with me, I never want to make you feel uncomfortable...I mean you're so-" I tailed off. Interrupted by, giggling?

At hearing her laugh I couldn't help but smile, even if I was the most scared I'd ever been in my life!

"Oh Dr. Crane! You do make me laugh!"

"Umm, and why is that?" I managed to smother the nervousness out of my voice, well at least I tried to.

"Dr. Crane, I've always felt safe with you and I always will. Come here..." She wrapped her arms around my neck allowing for her sweet smell to wash over me. I brought my hands to her waist and leaned my head to hers.

"Oh thank God, I don't think I could bare losing you, Daphne."

"Don't be daft, you'll never lose me Dr. Crane!" I didn't know why she began holding me tighter as the hug went on but it was soothing, unable to stop myself getting lost in this perfect moment I brought my hands up her back pulling her body in tight to mine. I didn't want to let go, I was just so incredibly relieved that I didn't lose her tonight. Maybe that's also the reason she's holding onto me so tightly. Does she feel the same as I do?

Her touch once again providing me a sturdy foundation and giving me the strength to find my words, I just had to know the answer to these question burning in my mind, "There's just one thing I have to know before I leave tonight...um...why did you come to see _me_ tonight?"

I felt her body melt into mine slightly as she whispered, "Suddenly I feel all light headed..."

"Me too..."

But I got no response. "Daphne?" As she began to weigh me down I remembered what she said when I entered her room, she still hadn't taken her pills! Wow, she really does faint dead away.

* * *

Hope this is okay, I'm not great at writing dialogue, I'm more of a thoughts person =P Please R & R with any tips/alterations/thoughts etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, no need to panic, she'll be fine once she's had her pills.

I swept her up and gently lay her on the bed, quickly finding the tablets on her dresser I then rushed to get a glass of water from the bathroom.

"Daphne. Daphne it's Niles," I said sitting next to her on the bed with the glass and two tablets in one hand, "time to wake up, come on you have to take you pills." She stirred slightly, I couldn't resist stroking the hair off her face, letting my hand graze against her cheek. Her eyes opened and we smiled at each other serenely. Her eyes are so warm, and full of life...no, I must stop getting distracted tonight! I broke eye contact and pulled my hand away, maybe a little too abruptly, and after taking a moment to clear my throat and gather my thoughts I turned to face her again.

"Daphne, I'm afraid you fainted, but don't worry you're alright, I caught you and carried you to the bed. Here," I passed her the glass as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, "and take these, then you'll be fine in no time."

"Aw, thank you Dr. Crane, It's me own fault really for forgetting me bloody pills! I'm just grateful you were here to catch me." She said, taking the pills off me before washing them down with the water.

"Well, you know me," I said, taking her glass to move it to the bedside table, "I'll always be here to catch you." I lied, knowing full well that as soon as she met someone else she wouldn't need, or want for that matter, for me to be there for her.

"I hope so." I heard her reply as I placed the glass down. I turned my head towards her, my eyes pleading for her to show me that she doesn't mean it purely as friends. But she didn't notice. She just smiled, squeezed my hand a little then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are we like, eh?" She said jokingly, propping herself up into a sitting position on the bed resting back on the headboard, "the two of us fainting in the same evening, dropping like flies we are!"

"Hm," I couldn't help but smile, "I guess we just make each other weak at the knees!" I said with a hint of pained laughter and avoiding eye contact.

"Either that, or we're_ falling_ for one another!" she managed to say between giggles.

"Ah yes, positively head over heels in my opinion."

"Well who would blame me?" Daphne said in a cheery tone causing me to perk up a little and face her again, "You are rather dashing Dr. Crane!"

"And you, a Goddess." I said, kissing her hand playfully.

"This reminds me of that night at the Snow Ball, you know you've always been so charming to me." She said, lost in her thoughts as she stared down at her hand in mine.

"Actually, that's why I came to yours tonight", she continued. I was struck silent, partly because I would now find out why she came specifically to _my _apartment, but mostly because her hand had started tenderly caressing mine.

Oh my God.


End file.
